


look away

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Stiles disappoints his father.prompt: ashamed





	look away

He flushes with shame, quivering under the heavy, disappointed weight of his father’s stare.

“How many times do I have to tell you Stiles? Do you know what I risked today to keep you out of trouble? The strings I had to pull?”

Stiles doesn’t speak, unable to meet his father’s gaze.

“I get you want to do the right thing. I get there are things out that I don’t understand and our office is maybe not prepared for. But you are a seventeen year old boy and as my son, I need you to be safe.  _Please_. For me.”


End file.
